abhijeet bana bachha
by DUOisTHEbest
Summary: SET AFTER ABHIJEET KA BACHPAN, hope u guys enjoy, let me know mistakes and suggestions too


this part is set after abhijeet ka bachpan..we saw till abhijeet shoots the culprit instead of daya and faints.. asks daya to bring abhi to him but also says that he will act like a kid till 5 hrs. ( in the car while going to salunkhe)

abhi: Daya uncle

daya: kya kaha tumne! (shocked to hear uncle but then he remembers salunkhes warning)..uff yaar...kaha phas gaya..magar maza ayega

abhi: aap ko koi bimari hai?

daya: nahi to BETA (chuckles as he says beta)

abhi: to khud se baat kyu kar rahe ho, ab to has bhi rahe ho,, mere samne thik hai magar bahar log aapko PAAGAL kahenge paagal! bhalai k liye keh raha hu..aadat chhod do.

daya: ye lo jannab khud ka haal dekhiye pehle aur phir mujhe paagal kahiye

abhi: aapne kuch kaha

daya:nahi to...

abhi: (screeches) rukoooooooooooo!

daya: kya hua! thik to ho na..oh god1

abhi: wo ice cream chahiye (plainly)

daya: kyaaa tum pagal ho gaye ho? raste k bich gadi rukayi ice cream k liye! dono mar jaate! akal kaha gayi tumhari!

abhi: (crying) dena hai to keh dete itna over react kyu kiya1 aap se achhe freddy uncle hai.

now daya couldnt control himself! ( cmon guys abhi saying freddy uncle!)))

hahahahahahahaha abhi jee to karta hai tumhe aise hi dekhu lifetime...24/7 entertainment

abhi: chocolate to de hi sakte ho na kanjoos uncle..(this way they finally reach lab0

(tarika worried to death but somewhere within excited to see him in this form too!)

all of a sudden the quiet lab filled with loud noise,,...

abhi:nahiiiiii uncle plsssss uncle nahiiiii

daya: abhijeet beta mai tumhe akhri baar keh raha hu tumhe koi injection nahi dega!

abhi:: to phir hospital kyu laye ho

daya: ye lab hai abhiii!

abhi: abhi ye abhi kaun hai? mera naam abhijeet hai! (sees tarika and she is too stunned to see him like this while salunkhe in his full form video recording all this..once in a lifetime opportunity0

abhi: aunty dekho na uncle ko!

tari: aunty! abhijeet ke bachhe!

abhi: uff mai abhijeet hu uska bachha nahi

(all laugh at his innocence)

abhi: sab pagal hai yaha! kya karu

tari: ale le mere pyare bache ko kaun sata raha hai..ice cream khaoge beta?

abhi grin like a child which he is currently: haaan! then eyeing daya..shukar hai sab kanjoos nahi hai yaha

daya: abhijeet banke bhi satata hai aur bacchha banke bhi1

tari: beta chalo aap to achhe bache ho na

abhi; koi shak. waise aunty aap bahut achi ho..in dono kanjoos aur khadus uncle k sath mat raho(tarika bursts laughing)

salunkhe: ye lo..janaab ki flirting aadat abhi bhi nahi gayi..! khair ye video leke mai tumhe poori life sataunga bahut mazak udate the na baalo aur girl friend pe..ab dekho tum!

daya: saab abhi ise normal kar dijiye pls.. mera pet dukh raha hai has has ke aur bhook bhi lagi hai hosh me aate hi uski jeb khali karwaunga.

salunkhe: are wah to mai bhi aaunga1

after a while abhijeet is sleeping he will come conscious soon in his normal state. but poor freddy doesnt know this.

acp: daya ye hosh me kab ayega aur tumne mujhe bulaya kyu nahi ye bachha tha tab mujhe bhi dekhna tha ise

daya: sir aap

acp: nahi dekh sakta mere bete ko chhote rup me?

salunkhe : boss video hai mere paas1

whole team leans over and sees video.

meanwhile abhi is awake trying to recollect and our freddy comes to him thinking he is a child yet

freddy: ale le abhi beta uth gaya, beta kya khele ham catch catch ? hide and seak?

abhi looks at him with boiling anger..othres trying to suppress laughter as they know whats coming

abhi: kya bakwaas kar rahe ho freddy! sharam nahi aati aise bolte hue!

acp; abhi ruko.. kaise ho tum ab beta

abhi: mujhe kya hua sir?

salunkhe shows video: tumhe ye hua! (abhi shocked!) abhi:kya hua mujhe?

daya explains everything even ice cream part..all are busy looking at daya when our clever cid officers sneaks into salunkhes pocket takes out his mobile and then u know what he does ;)

all look at abhi who stares back at them, all fear he will be angry but he bursts out laughing!

all join in.. salunkhe: hans lo abhi, ye akhri hansi hai..ye video fir kabhi hasne nahi dega tumhe

abhi: kaunsa video? ( all confused cuz abhi saw d video)

salunkhe: are baba ye video and shocked to see it has been deleted! mai tumhe nahi chodunga abhiiiii!

abhi runs and salunkhe chases him.

daya: sir ab to dono sach me bachhe ban gaye hai.

acp; hahahaha chalo ant bhala sab bhala.

so how did u find it guys?

first of all a big thanks to all of u who reviewed my first story re union, sorry for posting next story so late. your reviews were encouraging. pls review this too and tell me how u found it.


End file.
